


Fallout and Falling in Love

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Jane and Petra's fallout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout and Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was painful to write because the newest episode was so painful??
> 
> But I was inspired to write this. I hope Jane and Petra make up soon. (And Petra realizes she loves Jane because her face when Jane told her off??)

Jane yelling at her was one of the worst feelings she had ever felt, and that was saying a lot. She had heard Jane's angry voice before, like when she accused Magda of pushing her grandmother down a flight of stairs. 

No, this was different. Jane was obviously upset Anezka had tried to sabotage her, effectively losing her job. But there something else. The way she looked at Petra made her feel sick. It was a different kind of anger. When Jane was angry, her voice was usually loud and higher, but this time, her voice was quiet and low. It was a seething anger, an anger Petra was familiar with, but not from Jane. And it wasn't directed at Anezka, it was at Petra. Jane was angry that Petra lied to her.

Petra had stood there for a few minutes after Jane. Petra hated to cry, which was why she didn't do it often. It always left her feeling hollow and tired, plus she wasn't attractive when she cried. So she stood there, fighting back tears. Jane shouldn't have made her feel this way. Not because Jane didn't have the right, because she sort of did, but Petra didn't understand why Jane was able to make her feel like this.

Anezka was staring at her with those big eyes.

“Sister, you are okay?”

Petra shook her head. “No, Anezka, I'm not.” Her throat was sore from trying to not cry. “I shouldn't have lied for you.”

“This is truth,” Anezka agreed and Petra fought the urge to glare at her. “Jane was very, very angry.”

“I could see that,” Petra said through clenched teeth.

The image of the anger in Jane's eyes kept flashing through Petra's mind. She swallowed.

“Are you feeling better, Anezka?” She asked, glancing at her sister.

“I am. I am sorry for, um, the thing I did.”

“It's okay, Anezka.” Petra sighed, circling behind her sister. She put her hand on Anezka's bony shoulder. “You were just looking out for me. But don't do it again.”

“I will not be doing it again, Petra,” Anezka nodded fervently.

Petra crouched in front of Anezka. “Our mother is still alive, but you are my only family. Other than the twins. You are my... Hm.”

Anezka tilted her head.

“Sorry. I just realized I don't know who's younger. I was going to assume you, but I guess we don't know. Our mother might not even remember.”

“It is not mattering, no? Our birth was at same time.”

“Same day, yes, but we didn't... come out at the same time.”

Anezka looked confused and Petra couldn't figure out if Anezka wasn't understanding her English or she really didn't understand how the birth of twins happened. She decided to let it go.

“Anyway, for now, I'll consider you my baby sister. It's my job to teach you, guide you.”

“Like the deoder-ant?” Anezka offered.

“Yes. That's one. And make sure you don't do things like you did to Jane. Our family is known for being sneaky, I don't want you to follow in our footsteps.”

Anezka had a look on her face Petra couldn't read. She wasn't looking at Petra.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes, I am tired. Can we be going home?”

“Of course.”

Petra moved around to behind Anezka's wheelchair and took her down the hall and out the building, where a car was waiting for them. Petra helped her sister into the car. Anezka was quiet during the ride back, and Petra didn't make her talk. In fact, Petra was just as quiet. She kept thinking about Jane. It was making her stomach hurt. 

She shouldn't have lied, but lying is always her first instinct. And Anezka was just looking out for her, as misguided as it was. Magda did things for Petra, but it always felt selfish. Anezka's intentions seemed more pure. But, if Petra had just told Jane it was Anezka, what would that have hurt? Jane was already in trouble, she couldn't really do much to Anezka, and then Jane wouldn't have been so angry at Petra.

Lying always seemed to make things worse. Petra was slowly learning that lesson, but it was taking much too long to sink in for her. Magda always lied, lied Petra's whole life. Petra didn't want to be like that, she wanted to set a good example for her daughters. She was going to stop this family tradition.

Jane. It kept coming back to Jane. The tone in her voice was still sending chills up Petra's spine. Petra's lying made Jane so, so angry, and Jane's reaction made Petra feel awful. Nobody had ever made Petra feel quite so badly.

“Sister, you are crying,” Anezka said suddenly. “What is problem?”

Petra hastily the bottom of her eyes and sniffed. “Nothing.”

“It is Jane?”

“What makes you say that?” Petra couldn't look at her sister.

“You looked so sad when she said mean things to you.”

“She didn't say mean things to me. She was right.” Petra finally looked at Anezka and she wished she hadn't. Her sister was looking at her with those big, pitiful eyes.

“Then why you are crying?”

“I'm not.”

Anezka stared at her until Petra shot her a glare, which made Anezka look down at her knees. Petra didn't feel bad. She was too busy thinking about Jane, or trying to not think about Jane. Jane Villanueva should not be able to make feel like this.

When they got back to the hotel, Petra ordered her sister to take a nap, while Petra went into the twins' room. They were sleeping. They were pretty cute when they were sleeping. She did love them, she just struggled with maternal instincts sometimes. As much as she liked to pretend it wasn't true, she did have some similarities with her mother.

She leaned over Anna's crib and stroked her cheek. The baby squirmed in her sleep and Petra fought the urge to pull her hand away.

“Hello.”

Then she reached over and did the same thing to Elsa. Elsa, though, opened her eyes. She didn't cry, just stared at Petra, who froze.

“Hello, Elsa.”

Elsa reminded her of Anezka, those big, doe eyes. Petra smiled. A tiny hand reached up and grabbed Petra's finger. She gasped softly.

“You're so strong.” She bent down and picked her daughter up. Elsa was easier to hold than Anna, she was pretty sure. She was still learning how to tell them apart.

“Your mom had a pretty bad day, Elsa,” she said softly. Elsa stared blankly at her. “If I can teach you anything, it's don't lie. It makes things worse. It's best to just be upfront with people and tell them how you feel.”

She obviously didn't get a reaction from her daughter, but Petra's heart felt lighter having said it aloud. The thing was, though, she wasn't really sure what she was talking about. Tell who about what? Who was she talking about? Jane?

She shook her head. What does Jane have to do with that? Yes, she didn't like lying to Jane, but that was it. Though, she also felt really badly she upset Jane. That was weird for her. It was all very weird. She thought back to the encounter in the hospital, which now seemed like a long time ago. She didn't like thinking about it, but she needed to consider how Jane made her feel. She had kept pushing it away, pushing it out of her head. What was she afraid of? Why wouldn't she let herself think too hard about it? 

After a moment, a thought occurred to her, but she didn't want to consider it. But it was there, and she was starting to wonder if it had been there longer than she realized. Lately, Jane was the only person she really enjoyed being around. Yes, she was a little annoying sometimes, but she was sweet, and she was doing her best to understand Petra.

Or at least, she used to. Petra wouldn't be surprised if Jane never wanted to speak to her again. She wouldn't blame her. But it still hurt, because, well, Jane was special to Petra. Her relationship with Jane Gloriana Villanueva was so different from everything else in Petra'a life, or at least, it used to. Now it was just as messy, and complicated, and painful. Because as she thought about it, Jane meant a lot to her. It was almost like she had... It was almost as if Petra...

Her eyes stung, but she didn't want to cry in front of Elsa, who was still staring at her. Instead, she smiled at her daughter, and rocked her a little.

“Another life tip, Elsa. Don't fall in love.”


End file.
